Reminiscences
by BruocHistoria
Summary: Allemagne a perdu la mémoire du temps où il était le Saint Empire. Pourtant, quelques brides lui reviennent de temps en temps. Mais est-ce là un rêve, une fiction qu'on lui a conté ou un réel souvenir d'avant ? Court OS, présence de GerIta/HRExChibitalia.


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Ceci est ma première Fanfiction publiée, j'espère que cela vous plaira~

Au départ, c'était un défi de mots imposés avec des amies. Aussi, les mots étaient : Sempiternel, bière, commode et peindre.

La fiction suivante est basé sur un de les headcanon concernant Allemagne, on se retrouve à la fin pour plus amples explications !

Tenez juste compte que l'on se trouve ici avec un Allemagne alors Empire d'Allemagne, soit avant la première guerre mondiale.

Hetalia Axis power ne m'appartient pas, tout droit réservé à Hidekaz Himaruya.

\--

Ludwig déambule dans le château de Weimar. C'est là qu'est installé la famille impériale pour le moment. Bientôt, il devra repartir vers l'Afrique, ce "nouveau continent" où il tente de se faire une place, sous les bons conseils de son frère.

Le jeune empire étudie beaucoup et essaie tant bien que mal de s'imposer sur l'échiquier mondial, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile. Mais du haut de ses quinze ans physique, il se sent plus fort que jamais. Avec l'entraînement de Prusse, ses muscles commencent à apparaître et il manque rarement de quelque chose, ce qui lui permet de grandir et de devenir fort.

Mais parfois, il a l'impression de tourner en rond, qu'il y a une sorte d'erreurs, une sorte de grain de sable dans l'engrenage, une répétition malvenue, une impression dérangeante de déjà vu.

Généralement, quand il voit des annotations dans ses sempiternels livres scolaires, exactement ce que lui aurait écrit. Ludwig pense alors que cela devait être les anciens livres de son frère, qu'ils sont vraiment proches, qu'ils pensent de la même manière pour vouloir écrire les mêmes notes. Mais d'autres fois, il a l'impression de reconnaître _sa_ phrase ou _son_ écriture. C'est étrange.

Ou comme ces fois où il passe devant cette commode. Celle où quelqu'un a posé un portrait d'un jeune enfant blond, aux yeux bleus, comme lui. Un enfant habillé de noir et a l'air sérieux, appliqué.

Ce portrait lui rappelle quelqu'un, sans qu'il ne puisse dire qui. Tout comme le décors derrière, dont les tentures lui font penser à celles d'Autriche.

Mais un peu plus loin, alors qu'il passe devant pour rejoindre son frère, il y a une autre peinture.

Celles-ci réveille en lui d'autres choses, d'autres sentiments. Des choses à la fois inexplicables, lointaines, tenues et si fortes qu'il s'est déjà mis à pleurer en contemplant l'oeuvre.

Ce sont des images, des sons, des impressions qui lui reste.

Un ciel incroyablement bleu, un rire qui s'envole haut, une douceur environnante.

Des mèches rebelles aubruns, des doux chants enfantins, une envie irrépressible d'étreindre cette personne.

Une culotte, des pleurs, la terreur d'aller au front.

Des brefs souvenirs. De brèves histoires.

Il ne savait même pas -il ne savait même plus- si on les lui avait expliqué ou si elles provenaient réellement d'un moment de sa vie.

Une chose aussi à laquelle il pensait quand il observait la toile, comme aujourd'hui, c'est à une mince et minuscule silhouette, devant un grand chevalet, qui peignait avec soin et passion, d'où s'élevait une douce mélodie.

Allemagne ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se rappelait de détails aussi futile, aussi précis, aussi dénué de sens.

Alors que les larmes lui remontent aux yeux, transformant ses orbes bleues azur en tempêtes, il se détourne de la peinture, ne pensant juste plus qu'à demander des détails à son frère.

Dès lors, il parcourt le château, se retenant de courir à certains moments, saluant même les serviteurs ou aristocrates qu'il croise. Les lettres d'un nom se dessinent dans son esprit. Une à une, mais semblent pouvoir disparaître à tout moment. Fe… Fel… i..?

Il arrivera bientôt à la salle des gardes, où Gilbert est habituellement à cette heure de la journée. Allemagne tente d'emprisonner, d'attraper sa pensée, de la mettre en cage pour ne pas qu'elle file. Mais elle est tenue et semblable à une ombre.

Il court sur les derniers mètres, incapable de se canaliser, incapable de respecter les conventions pour une fois. Il arrive essoufflé et dans tout ses états dans la petite salle. Prusse, qui était en train de boire une bière, le dévisage, entre indignation et incompréhension de l'attitude de son cadet. Les larmes s'agglutinent de nouveau dans les yeux de Ludwig, qui tente de s'exprimer entre deux halètements et hoquets vains pour retenir le flot de sentiments.

\- "Bruder… Qui… Qui est… F... Fe… ?"

Un flot salé se déverse sur ses joues rosies. Sa moue se referme définitivement. Il a oublié. Oublié ce nom. Sa réminiscence et son espoir sont partis. Ne reste plus que les sentiments latent et la frustration.

Prusse ne dit rien, ni ne gronde, ni ne rit, ni ne plaints. Son seul geste est de prendre le jeune blond dans ses bras et de le bercer, tendrement.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, Lulu, ce n'est rien. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir…"

Et dans un murmure, l'albinos ajoute :

\- "Le seul à qui tu dois en vouloir, c'est à France."

Car, après tout, c'était à cause de son ancien ami, qu'aujourd'hui, l'Empire Allemand était atteint d'amnésie.

\--

N/A : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour le dire si vous avez aimer cette vision de notre jeune Allemagne !

Concernant mon headcanon :

HRE est Allemagne, mais celui ci aurait perdu la mémoire. Depuis la fin du Saint Empire, Allemagne, qui est alors successivement Confédération Germanique et Empire d'Allemagne, est atteint d'amnésie à long et moyen terme. Ses souvenirs s'effacent peu à peu même s'il continue de grandir.

Prusse, qui le chaperonne, n'a pas oublié que France est à l'origine de la blessure/mort de HRE et donc de l'amnésie de son petit frère. D'où son désir de vengeance.

Mais je pense revenir ici avec d'autres fics qui expliqueraient mieux cet headcanon C:

À très bientôt~

\- BruocHistoria


End file.
